Ana and Christian - Stole My Heart
by lilylilac1
Summary: "I don't know what I did to deserve her in my life, but she's now the centre of my universe. I never saw myself being this in love with someone, or in love at all, but I am. I'm head over heels in love with her. Ana Steele stole my heart, and then she broke it and put it back together. And somehow I'm okay with that." An original 50 shades fan fiction without the BDSM twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- PLEASE READ BEFORE CHAPTER!**

 _Hi readers(:_

 _So you may realize the first chapter is very similar to the actual book – don't freak out, I just liked the way Christian and Ana originally met and wanted to keep it that way. The story will be different in many ways from then on, and you'll notice some major contrasts in this FF from the original. (:_

 _See my pinterest -_ _ **lilylilac1**_ _– to see pictures of outfits I describe in this story. Every outfit Ana wears will be posted there, so I recommend you check it out!_

 _I hope you enjoy this story! When finished, this will be a 100k+ word story._

 **ANA AND CHRISTIAN - STOLE MY HEART  
CHAPTER 1 - **

**ANA'S POV – Thursday, May 2**

"Oh my goodness, Ana, I am so sorry."  
"It's fine, Mandy, don't worry about it."  
"Here, let me get you some paper towel."  
I smile at my assistant. I would continue to try and tell her it's fine, but it's in her nature to make a fuss over a mistake she's made. So, I let her clean up the coffee she spilled down my front as best she can before picking my bag up again.

"I feel so bad, Ana. I'm so sorry. If that doesn't wash out, I'll pay for new clothing," she flusters.

"It's alright, Mandy. Everyone makes mistakes." I laugh and place my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiles at me and breathes out. "Bye, thanks Ana."

I shrug my bag up onto my shoulder and wave at her as I get into the elevator and head down to the lobby, looking at my now – coffee –stained clothes and sighing. The truth is it's pretty inconvenient that she spilled coffee on me now. This is one of my only business – acceptable outfits, and even though it's five o ' clock and work is over for today, Kate is making me do this interview for her in an hour because she has the flu.

I get in the taxi, pay the driver and tell him where my apartment is. I have to go home and get the questions from Kate, which I'm completely unprepared for, and now I suppose I have to change. I don't know what I'm going to wear now.

I arrive at my apartment building and go up to the fifth floor, headed to our apartment. When I open the door, Kate is lying on the couch, pale as a ghost and her hair a tangled mess. She's watching a rerun of Friends. I walk over to the couch and sit next to her, touching her forehead and she smiles at me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

"The same. Don't worry about me though, Ana banana. You're too nurturing for your own good." I laugh and get up, and she gasps when she sees my coffee – stained outfit.

"Oh no Ana, what happened?" she asks, horrified at the sight of it as if it's blood.

"Just typical Mandy," I say with a small smile as I walk over to the counter. "Are these the questions?" I pick up a small notepad with a pen, and a separate piece of paper that has ten or so questions written on it.

"Yes. The interview should only take five to ten minutes at most. Take the tape recorder too," Kate replies. "Thanks for doing this, Ana. You really are the best." I nod and smile at her before retreating to my room to change. I should be leaving in ten minutes.

I didn't hesitate when Kate called me at work today and told me she was still sick. I'd do anything for my best friend. Apparently this interview is with a very well – known businessman - Christian Grey is his name. She has been telling me it's extremely hard to get an interview with him, all week, and even though she's sick, she can't postpone it. She tried calling her colleagues, but no one could do it. So I, being the loyal person I am, stepped in and volunteered to do the interview for her.

I'd be lying if I said this wasn't inconvenient for me. She just told me today, so I haven't even read over the questions. On top of that, I'm a translator, not a journalist. This isn't what I do. Nevertheless, it's up to me now, and I should try to at least look presentable. I open my small closet and look at the outfits I have. I finally decide on the most business –like outfit I have besides the one that is now ruined by coffee. It's a white button – up long sleeved blouse and a beige coloured skirt. I also wear my beige cardigan, and cuff my white sleeves over the end of the cardigan. There, that looks presentable. I put my hair into a long side braid – my go-to style when I'm in a rush. This style tends to make it look look like I've put more effort into it when I really haven't, because my hair's natural waves compliment the braid.

I'm running perfectly on time, so I call a cab and say bye to Kate before hurrying down to the street. It's not a long drive at all – the driver says it'll only be five minutes. As I'm almost there, I take out the questions to look them over, but only get through the first four before we arrive and I get out. The interview is starting in three minutes, so I hurry in and go to the front desk. The lobby of GEH is grand and busy, very impressive. A tall, blonde, statuesque woman who looks like the epitome of female perfection stands there, along with several other women, alike in appearance. That's strange. I feel tiny and insecure.

"Hi," I say with a smile to the lady at the front desk, and she looks up at me, expressionless. Ok then. She looks at me expectantly, and I fluster.

"I – I'm here to interview Christian Grey," I stutter, unsure of what I should say to her. She looks down for a moment and then up again.

"Katherine Kavanaugh?"

"Oh, um, she's, um-"

"Right this way," another blond statue interrupts, touching my arm and willing me to follow her, so I do so in my usual clumsy manner. I'm so awkward. Well, they think I'm Kate. Whatever.

I follow the lady into the elevator. This place must be really fancy – I was expecting them to tell me a floor and a room, but this lady is escorting me. We arrive on the top business floor and Ms. Statue leads me out. She walks into the nearest office, which strangely has glass walls, and opens the door a bit.

"Ms. Kavanaugh is here for her interview with Mr. Grey," Ms. Statue recites to yet another young, tall, well – dressed blonde woman. I'm sensing a pattern. Ms. Statue 2 gets up and thanks Ms. Statue 1, who leaves. This is all so new to me, and I feel extremely out of place.

"I'll take you to Mr. Grey's main office," Ms. Statue 2 says, smiling at me. She seems friendly enough I suppose. I smile back and follow her out of her office and down one of the many hallways. This place really is… big. And nice; very nice. Well, I guess from what I've heard about Christian Grey – and that's only from Kate – he's a very established man in the business world.

We reach what is presumably Mr. Grey's office, and I start my tape recorder just as Ms. Statue 2 opens the door for me. She turns and walks briskly back down the hallway. She seems very efficient. Hesitant but trying not to seem so, I walk in the door.

And I trip and fall.

I'm mortified – totally embarrassed, but I'm fine physically. Well, I might have a heart attack just from the rate my heart's currently racing at, but other than that I'm fine from the fall. I'm about to scramble to my feet when I see a hand extended down to me. I look up and my eyes connect with his.

 **CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I pace in front of my desk in my office, mostly out of boredom but partly out of frustration. Why I agreed to do this interview is beyond me. I'm asked to do hundreds of interviews every day. Hell, I've been asked to do interviews for People magazine every year and decline, but here I am – doing an interview for the fucking Seattle Times. I don't know if I was in an unusually good mood or I was just not myself the day I agreed to it, but I did. I wish I didn't – this is going to be a waste of my time, and it's not like anything good will come out of it for me.

On top of it all, it's Eamon Kavanugh's daughter who is the journalist interviewing me. He's a wealthy businessman and I've worked with him before, although his wife is a handful to say the least. I can't imagine his daughter will be any less materialistic.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. I turn just in time to see a petite figure trip and fall to the floor. By some sort of instinct, I hurry over to help her up. She's obviously embarrassed; her face is flushed and she's regaining her composure as she brings herself to her knees. I reach down and help her up, and when she looks up at me, my whole being goes still.

I'm looking into the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They're an amazing shade– a light, bright blue color. They're somehow intense and feminine at the same time as she looks back at me. She has soft features otherwise – a delicate nose and full lips, and her braided hair is a rich dark brunette color that contrasts against her fair skin. She's breathtaking.

My attention is drawn back to her eyes as she looks up at me and takes my hand, saying something about how clumsy she is and blushing again. Her eyes are big, bright and fierce– but they still emit this feminine, innocent feel to them. I think it's because they're complimented by gorgeous eyelashes that fan out across her cheeks as she looks down and breaks eye contact with me. She seems shy – quiet, like she doesn't want to draw any more attention to herself. Well that hasn't worked, because my breath has been taken away.

I don't know if we're really frozen or if that's just me, but she stands up, thanking me for helping her. I don't even respond. This is so unlike me, but I've _never_ been this awestruck by someone's beauty, and I'm a man with many acquaintances. I think I try to say something, but I fail. What is _happening_ to me?

I finally find my words as she stands up straight in front of me. She's extremely petite. I can tell even in her very conservative choice of clothing that she has a beautiful body to match her features. She smiles nervously. She has a beautiful smile. I suddenly remember this is _Katherine Kavanaugh_. Is it really? It can't be. Who would have thought? She's not blonde, tall, or seemingly outgoing at all like her parents are.

"I apologize again for my clumsiness," she repeats. Her voice is sweet and has a pleasant tone to it. I realize I've been silent for a millisecond too long because she's looking at me, tilting her head nervously.

"Are you alright, Ms. Kavanaugh?" I ask dumbly, and she nods, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Then she shakes her head, confusing me.

"Oh, um, I'm Anastasia Steele. Kate – Katherine is my roommate. She has the flu, so I'm doing the interview for her." That makes so much sense.

"Are you working for the Seattle Times as well?" I ask, studying her. She really is beautiful. I can't take my eyes off of her, but she is looking everywhere but me.

"No, I'm actually a translator. In literature. I, um, translate scripts, novels, legal documents. Things like that." She seems nervous, but then her attention seems to be drawn to the two largest paintings on my wall- _Autumn at Argenteuil_ and _Bridge at Argenteuil,_ both by Claude Monet. She walks over to them, surprising me, and studies them. I walk over to her and watch her rather than the paintings.

"Do you like them?" I ask, and she nods, smiling beautifully.

"I love Monet," she replies absent - mindedly. "His paintings are unique. He took scenery – nature, and made it look and feel even more amazing. Raising the ordinary to the extraordinary," she adds with a smile. I stare at her, caught by her words. I was thinking the same thing, but not about the paintings.

She blinks, coming out of her trance, and I lead her over to sit in the chair across from my desk. I sit in my desk chair but try not to seem formal like I always am. I am being so unlike myself – and I'm surprising myself by wanting to be.

"So, Anastasia," I start. I would call her Ms. Steele, but I like the way her first name sounds – it's elegant, like her. "I'm assuming that Kate gave you questions?" She nods, shuffling through her papers and clearly unprepared.

"Go ahead when you're ready," I say. She's clearly been put on the spot by her friend, and a feeling of understanding going through me. Understanding? When the fuck did I become understanding?

"Okay," she says, sitting up a little straighter and tucking her hair behind her ear again. It must be a nervous habit – it's endearing.

"It's no secret that you're a very successful businessman." And with that she launches into a list of typical questions that I'm asked in the few interviews I do. I have a simple but well – thought out answer to every one. I realize if this were anyone else sitting across from me, I would be flippant and snap my answers to the quite obvious questions. Kavanaugh couldn't come up with more interesting questions? After the eighth question or so, I've been staring at her too long and she looks up, sensing it. I gather my wits and blurt out what I am wondering.

"What about you?" You're stupid, Grey, stupid.

"Me?" she questions, tucking her hair again.

"Tell me about yourself." I really do want to know, but now she must think I'm a creep.

She looks down. "Um, I don't know. I'm a very simple person." I doubt that.

"Where are you from?" She looks up, like she's surprised I want to know.

"I was born in Georgia, if that's what you mean. Montesano." She looks uncomfortable talking about that part. "But I've lived all over America and Canada. I came to Seattle to go to Washington State."  
"And you graduated how long ago?" I inquire. Am I being creepy? I genuinely want to know.

"I'm twenty three, so just last year."  
"And you're already a literary translator?" I'm impressed.

She simply nods, shrugging adorably. "I've known several languages my entire life, so that wasn't a problem. I just needed my undergrad and then my post – grad. I only needed a year to complete the latter, so here I am."

I'm impressed. Translation requires intelligence and hard work. I want to ask her more but don't want to sound too intruding, so I offer for her to ask the rest of her questions. She looks down and shuffles her papers, clearly flustered. She finds the right page and looks up, blurting the question out.

"Are you gay?" she looks shocked at herself as she looks back down at the papers, embarrassed, and I smile a little at her ill – preparedness. She's very endearing; blushing and covering her mouth.

"I apologize. I didn't have time to read over these questions," she stutters, clearly embarrassed.

"Not a problem, Ms. Steele," I reply easily, leaning back in my chair.

She gathers her papers and puts them in a folder, indicating she's done. She stands up abruptly, seeming uncomfortable.

"Thank you for the interview," I surprise myself by saying. Thank you for the interview? I was dreading this interview!  
"Thank you for your time, Mr. Grey," she says, still blushing, and she gives me a smile that isn't so nervous this time. She has a gorgeous smile – it lights her whole face up. I stand up with her and follow her to the door, in front of which she stops.

"I apologize again for my clumsiness. And the question. The press can be very forward," she flusters, looking down. _So endearing_. That word keeps running through my head.

"It's alright, Ms. Steele. You shouldn't feel the need to apologize," I reply, smiling. I _smile_ at her. _Willingly_.

"Thank you," she says, turning towards the door. I take the opportunity to open it for her, and she walks out, turning one more time towards me and nodding in parting. _Wait_ , I find myself thinking. _Don't go yet._

"Anastasia," I say, making her turn again in the doorway. No employees are in the hallway, so no one will see this extremely rare interaction. Ha – not even rare. I doubt anyone's _ever_ seen me so unlike myself. Anastasia looks at me expectantly, her eyes bright.

"Where are you working? As a translator?" I swear I see a hint of a small smile play on her lips and in her eyes.

"SIP," she replies. "Thank you for your time, Christian." And with that she turns and leaves.

I shut the door and walk back to my desk, dropping into my chair and running my hand through my hair. She's breathtakingly beautiful and clearly intelligent. There's something about her that made me feel like I could… connect with her or something. What the fuck is happening to me?

A mix of emotions is flooding through my normally indifferent brain. Never, have I _ever_ felt this way about a woman, especially first meeting her. And that makes me scared - it makes me want to push the thought away. It goes against everything I believe.

I completely ignored the fact that she just called me by my first name instead of Mr. Grey. It does not bother me, and I don't know why. This is all so unsettling – I don't like change, and I'm used to what I've been taught.

I convince myself I'm just physically attracted to her. That's all it is. She's gorgeous, so I'm attracted to her. I'm a straight male; it's normal.

I own SIP, where she works, so I'm glad that there's at least that. I want to see her again. And I will, because I'm used to getting what I want.

 **A/N-**

 _I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Follow, favourite and review (:_

 _-lilylilac1_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

 _Hi readers,_

 _I'll start off by thanking everyone who read and reviewed my first chapter! So glad you like it. A lot of you noticed my Ana is a little different than original Ana, too. Hm… interesting observation ;) You'll notice plenty of changes in Christian's character as well._

 _I have so many ideas for this story, and I'm excited to make it a hopefully successful fanfiction. Please keep on reading, following and reviewing!_

 _See my pinterest -_ _ **lilylilac1**_ _– to see pictures of outfits I describe in this story. Every outfit Ana wears will be posted there, so I recommend you check it out!_

 _Enjoy chapter 2!_ **  
CHAPTER 2**

 **ANA'S POV – Friday, May 3**

I take one last look in the mirror at my outfit for tonight's class. I'm wearing my typical outfit – a simple blue tank top and black running shorts. A lot of my students; women who range from athletic college students to middle - aged ladies trying to lose weight, wear Lululemon and brand name clothing. Ha – none of that for me. I try not to worry about not being able to afford a $60 bra when I can wear one from Old Navy that works just as well. Maybe it's because I was raised by Ray; a simple man who didn't need much to be happy. I think that's a beautiful way to be. Although, it's not like I'm not still _female_ though. Sometimes I think about how nice it would be if I _could_ easily afford Lululemon.

I put my hair in a ponytail, slip on my training shoes and grab my gray hoodie to slip overtop. I yell a goodbye to Kate, who is getting better from her virus yesterday, and head to my class.

When I arrive at the gym I teach at, I'm late. My class is supposed to start in one minute, so I pretty much run into the gym and through the huge lobby. I laugh when I realize who has joined me and is running beside me.

"Hey, Ana, what's the rush?"

"I'm late for my class," I say, laughing at Elliot and continuing to run as he keeps up with me. Elliot has a membership at the gym, and we've sort of become friends in a way because we've kept bumping into each other before or after my classes for the past couple weeks. He's a little flirty by nature, but I get the feeling he's like that with everyone. He's really funny, and I like him as a friend. I hop in the elevator and he hops in next to me, mocking me and making me laugh.

"So I wanted to ask you. We're pretty much best friends now, right?" he says casually.

"Of course," I say, like it's the most obvious thing in the world, and press floor button 3.

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow. Just close friends, and their friends, and their friends, and their friends. Ya know?" I laugh again.

"Sounds intimate."  
"It'll be personal," he replies quickly with a grin. "I was wondering if you wanted to come. And you can bring friends if you want. Just don't bring your entire clan of diverse women, if you don't mind," he jokes, referring to my Pilates class.

I smile. "Not a problem." I act like it's not a big deal, but I really hope he's asking me as just a friend. Nothing more. I get so anxious…

"Yeah, I'd love to go," I say decisively. "Where and what time?"

He tells me the address, and that it's at nine o'clock.

"I'll bring my friend, Kate. I think she'd really like you," I tell him.

"Really?" he asks, his ears perking up. I knew he was a flirt. I'm glad he just sees me as a friend, as I see him.

I nod and laugh as the doors open. "Anyway Romeo, I should go. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"See ya, little one!"

I teach my class, and it's an average session. It's the end of the year and all my students are more advanced now, so I thankfully get more of a workout as well. After everyone leaves, I head to the bathroom to wash my face before I head home. As I'm leaving the bathroom, I freeze in my tracks when I see a large, muscular man standing with his back to me. I feel the familiar feeling of my heart rate accelerating. It looks like… that couldn't be…

The man turns around and starts towards the elevator, and I feel myself relax. I did it again. Of course it's not him. I get so paranoid. Stupid things like this trigger anxiety. I need to stop freaking out over nothing.

I zip my hoodie up higher and sigh out, just as my phone rings. I look at the number and smile before picking up.

"Hi Daddy."  
"Salut, ma belle chéri," Dad says, and I feel more calm just from listening to his voice. "I'm just calling to ask about your day. How are you?" I smile. I love my dad.

"I'm good, Dad. I'm just leaving tonight's class." I get in the elevator and lean against the wall.

"Ah yes, how's that Pilates working out for you, Annie? Has it gotten easier to teach the amateurs?"

I laugh and shake my head at him even though he can't see me. "They're very good, Dad. Most of them are naturals."  
"Sont pas aussi bon que vous!" he argues, and I laugh.

I suppose it's strange that my dad and I exchange conversations switching between French and English, but I'm used to it. It's become sort of 'our thing'. After husband # 3… the incident when I was fourteen, I went to Ray, who was living in Québec, Canada at the time for work. So, I lived there with him for two years. Canada's languages are French and English, so I learned French easily in the environment of bilingual speakers. I owe my fluency in French to those two years.

I was already fluent in English and Italian, which I learned from my mother and aunt from a young age, and I studied Spanish in high school. This means I was fluent in four languages by the end of high school. It's what got me interested in translation.

"I miss you, Annie," my dad says, and my heart swells. He's always been there for me. He's always reached out and he always tells me he loves me.

"I miss you too Dad. Can you please visit me soon?"

"I would love to Annie. Or you can come to Georgia. I'm sure your mother would love to see you too," he says.  
I sigh. "If she does, she doesn't make it obvious." I hear Ray's returning exasperated sigh on the phone, though I doubt he intends it to be audible.

"I'm sure she'd love to see you as well, sweetie. Tell you what; I'll start planning my trip to Seattle right now. I'm so proud of you."  
I smile from ear to ear as I get into my cab. "Thank you Dad. I should go now, I'm headed back home."  
"I love you! Call me soon."  
"Love you Dad."  
I hang up and smile. He may not be my father by blood, but he sure is by heart. He was my mother's second husband, and was there when my mother wasn't. He was there when she didn't care.

I arrive at Kate and I's apartment and drop my keys on the table, flopping onto the couch where Kate is sitting watching _the Bachelorette_ and looking a little more like herself.

"You seem better," I say, smiling at her.

"I feel better. It's probably your motherly charm mixed with watching hot guys on TV that stitched up my immune system."

I laugh. "Glad to hear it."  
"So, you didn't say much about the interview yesterday. Bad news." Oh no.

"What?"

"I lost the recording device."  
"Kate?" I exclaim. "Are you serious?"  
"Relax, I'm sure I'll find it soon. Besides, I read over his answers to the questions that you wrote down, and they seemed good. No answer for the gay one though?" Kate quirks an eyebrow at me and I cover my face.

"Oh yeah, I meant to confront you about that. You don't ask a person about their sexuality Kate! It's an invasion of privacy, and it shouldn't matter anyway."  
Well, it actually does matter to me. Though I'm completely in support of any type of sexual identification, Christian Grey's non-answer to that particular question left me feeling depressingly pessimistic.

I'm usually not this way about guys. In fact, I go out of my way to steer clear of them altogether as much as I can. I get anxious around men a lot, because of the incident with husband # 3. And I'm weak for that. But I can't control it, and that makes me feel even weaker. That's why I've never had a boyfriend, with the exception of Parker Oakens in first year, but that lasted a week before I freaked out and broke it off. It was a peer - pressured relationship that Kate forced, anyway.

On a serious note, though, I worry about my future. Will I always be like this?

Anyway, back to my point. At the interview yesterday, I was completely caught off guard by Christian Grey. He is so _incredibly_ handsome. I should have looked up a photo of him before doing the interview. Maybe then I could have avoided embarrassing myself by staring.

I was entranced by his intense, dark gray eyes. They intrigued me in a way I can't explain. He overall was just the epitome of hotness, handsomeness, male beauty… just attractiveness in general. Plus, he had copper – brown curly hair that just added to the handsome factor. He was tall and built; I could tell even though he was wearing a business suit.

My point is that I've never felt this way before. I've run the other way from possibly attractive guys for the reasons I explained. But Christian Grey was different… I couldn't run away because he was drawing me towards him.

"Earth to Ana! You there, hot cakes?" I look up, realizing I've been totally tuning Kate out.

"What?"  
"I asked what he was like. Was he mean? Everyone says he's super scary."  
"No, he wasn't mean," I say, confused by the question. "He was kind."  
"Kind?" Kate spits. "Not once have I ever heard the word kind in the same sentence as the name Christian Grey."

I tilt my head and frown at her. "You don't know him."  
"And you do?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. How does she always seem to know everything about me? She already suspects I've got a stupid crush on Christian Grey the CEO. And she's absolutely right. Me, Ana Steele, a _crush_?

"That's not what I meant," I reply, flustered.  
"I know, Ana banana," she says, giggling a bit. "He is super hot though. You and I can't deny that. I still can't believe you hadn't heard of him. I swear, if you weren't _literally_ living _with_ me, I would think you were living under a rock."

I look down at my phone, which just buzzed. It's an alert from the gym I teach at, which reminds me of Elliot and the party he invited me to.

"Hey Kate, do you want to go to a party tomorrow?" I ask her, looking up.

"Of course. Assuming I don't drop dead and this flu virus goes away between now and then, I mean," she adds. "Whose party?"  
"This guy I've been talking to the past couple weeks. Elliot is his name. He invited me and said I could bring friends. I think you'll like him – he seems like your type," I say, nudging her.  
"Sounds good," replies Kate with a wink.

 **A/N-**

 _Don't forget to review, follow and favourite! Thanks for reading!  
lilylilac1_

 **TRANSLATIONS –**

"Sont pas aussi bon que vous!" – They aren't as good as you!

"Salut, ma belle chéri!" – Hi, my beautiful darling!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-**

 _Hi readers,_

 _Thanks so much for all the follows, favourites and reviews! If you're enjoying the story, please follow and favourite it, and review telling me what you think. No ghost readers please – show your support! ;)_

 _See my pinterest -_ _ **lilylilac1**_ _– to see pictures of outfits I describe in this story. Every outfit Ana wears will be posted there, so I recommend you check it out!_

 _Enjoy chapter 3!_ **  
CHAPTER 3 – Christian Grey Has a Crush?!**

 **CHRISTIAN'S POV – Saturday, May 4**

"I don't see why you insist on dragging me to this place when I have a private fucking gym at Escala," I complain to Elliot as we walk into the gym. First my reaction to Anastasia yesterday and now letting Elliot drag me to the gym? I must be turning into a pushover – I'll have to fix that.

"It's good to get out, dude. This gym is great, and it has more options than Escala," Elliot points out as we head through the lobby, Taylor literally less than three feet behind us. I guess Elliot does have a point, but it's definitely not my thing to do things like this public. No doubt the press will be all over me as soon as some asshole here recognizes me.

As we're almost at the elevator, Elliot suddenly turns away from me, clearly seeing someone he recognizes.

 **TAYLOR'S POV**

"Hey, Ana!" calls Elliot, and waves someone over. She's a young, very petite, brunette woman, probably only just over five feet in height. She smiles at Elliot, walking over, and it seems as though they know each other. When I get a better look at her face as she comes closer, I see she's extremely attractive. There's something about her smile and eyes that makes her seem sweet and charming, and she's absolutely gorgeous. The boss looks up and freezes when he sees her. That's strange. Does he know her?

I think he's about to say something, but then stops. This is so weird to see- the boss speechless?

The expression of the woman – Ana, I think Elliot called her, matches Christian's when she reaches them and sees him. What is going on?

"Anastasia, it's nice to see you again," Christian says.  
"You as well, Mr. Grey," she replies, looking shy. I wonder how she knows both of them.

"Oh please, call him Christian," Elliot says humorously with a grin. I listen for Christian's usual response, telling her that Mr. Grey is how she should address him, but he doesn't say anything. Okay, something is weird here.

"You two know each other?" Elliot questions. Christian nods, and I see his gaze travelling back to Anastasia, who looks like she just came from a workout. Elliot glances back at me, an expression I can't place on his face, but then it dawns on me. Elliot looks smug, eyeing Christian. Does the boss have a _crush_ on this woman?

Ha – I doubt it. The boss doesn't do romance, or anything like it. He's straight as a pole, but I know for a fact he's never wanted a girlfriend. He's a one – night stand kind of guy, but I don't entirely know why. He probably just wants her in bed. Who wouldn't? From what I can see, she's gorgeous. Anastasia clears her throat and smiles brightly at Elliot, lighting up her whole face.

"I interviewed Mr. Grey – I mean Christian, on Wednesday," she explains to him. "Are you two friends?" she asks, and I almost laugh. Not friends, just brothers. The boss doesn't have friends, not even Elliot.

"Brothers," Mr. Grey replies, finally speaking. Wow, I've _never_ in my four years of being his personal bodyguard, seen him like this. He seems awestruck by her.

"Ana teaches here, Christian," Elliot says, raising an eyebrow knowingly at him and fighting back a grin. The fucker can totally tell that the boss likes her. I guess that proves itself that Elliot and Ana are just friends. But it looks like Christian doesn't know that, because he keeps glancing between them. Who fucking knew Christian fucking Grey could have a crush?  
"What do you teach?" he asks.

"Pilates, I have a women's class," she replies shyly. Pilates. Hot. I wonder if she's attracted to him too. Hell, she probably is. All the women in Seattle are.

"Hey, Ana, you're still coming tonight, right?" Elliot asks, and the boss's gaze shoots to Elliot, a mix of disappointment and jealousy. He thinks they're together.

"Yeah, I'm bringing my friend Kate," she replies. They must be talking about Elliot's party he's throwing tonight. Elliot invited his brother, but as usual, he declined. Elliot looks at him and I can tell he's fighting back a shit - eating grin. He's probably never seen his brother like this either.

"That's great. Maybe _Kate and I_ can canoodle," Elliot says looking pointedly at his brother and all but nudging him. Good old Elliot – he's trying to make it clear that Ana is single. Mr. Grey realizes this and looks up again.

"Canoodle?" Ana questions, and they all laugh.

"Is this your party tonight?" Mr. Grey asks, and Elliot nods. "I forgot to tell you, I can make it," the boss says, and I can't believe my ears. He _never_ goes to these things. He's totally tripping over his fucking balls for this girl! This is crazy.

She smiles at Christian, and he fucking smiles back at her. She has no idea how weird this is for him, holy hell. I have to work extremely hard to keep my composure. I thought I'd never see the day. This Anastasia must be pretty special. I hope it turns into something, because I want the boss to be happy. And seeing him happy talking to her was almost unbelievable. Who the hell _is_ this goddess?

 **ANA'S POV**

I'm wearing a classic, really pretty, strapless 'little black dress' to Elliot's party thing tonight. Elliot Grey is his name, I've found out. I had no idea they were brothers; it didn't even occur to me. They don't look anything alike, although they're both very attractive. Elliot is blond and has blue eyes, and Christian has brown hair and… those eyes. I haven't been able to get them out of my head.

I leave my hair natural, as usual, because I don't like to straighten it often: it damages my hair. I pin the sides of my hair out of my face and leave my hair to cascade over my shoulders. Kate leant me a pair of her nude coloured high heels to wear. They're too small for her, so they fit my small feet well enough. I let Kate put a little bit of mascara on, but nothing else. I don't wear makeup, and fear it might make me look too different. On the other hand, Kate has a face full of expertly applied makeup, making her look gorgeous. Maybe I should wear more, more often…

Kate finishes and stands up. While I'm wearing her five inch heels, I'm almost as tall as her, but then she steps into her own heels and is back to towering over me.

Kate and I take a taxi to the venue. We arrive and walk in to the impressive place, already filled with booming, deafening dance music and people bustling about, some already clearly drunk. It's only ten. I tuck my hair behind my ear, uncomfortable. Kate's a natural at this stuff, but she stays by my side, for now.

"And she finally shows up!" Elliot appears in front of us suddenly, his grin wide as he smiles at me before turning his attention on Kate. She smiles and I can tell she likes what she sees. Oh, Kate… Elliot's a nice guy; I hope she doesn't use him or anything.

"Kate, this is Elliot. Elliot, Kate," I yell over the music, and they say something to each other I can't quite hear.

Then, Christian appears next to Elliot. I didn't see him coming, but then the booming music and mob of people would make it hard. He's wearing a white button down shirt with the top button undone and dress pants. I haven't seen him wear anything different, but tonight, he looks… extra hot. He looks a little more relaxed, but nevertheless I straighten a little when he looks at me. I feel my blush creeping into my expression, but hope he can't see me too well.

"Ms. Steele," he greets me with a smile, and my cheeks heat up even more. Ugh, I wish I didn't blush so often.

"Mr. Grey." He smiles at me and we hold eye contact for what seems like a long time, until Kate clears her throat.

"Oh, um, Mr. Grey. I mean Christian, this is Kate," I stutter nervously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kate yells over the music, clearly ecstatic to be meeting him. We're all now standing in a circle, Elliot and Christian holding drinks. I can't help but wonder why they're sticking around. Do they both like Kate?

"I'm assuming you're the reporter Anastasia had to fill in for?" Christian asks, coming across as joking but I swear I hear the hint of a demeaning tone in his voice. Kate just nods, not catching it.

"That's me!" Christian raises an eyebrow but doesn't reply. Elliot starts talking animatedly to Kate about something, and I recognize his flirty demeanour. Hm, I did think they would be a good match. I guess we'll see how the night plays out. I'm standing awkwardly when Christian turns his attention back to me, and I feel self -conscious under his intense gaze again.

"Would you like a drink, Anastasia?" A friendly gesture. That's what this is, but my heart still leaps.

"I'd love one. I'll go with you and we can get some together," I reply, but he shakes his head.

"On me." His tone sounds definitive. He's already struck me as someone who makes up his mind and sticks to it, so I just blush and thank him. He tells me he'll be right back and leaves me alone by the wall, away from all the dancing, crazy drunk people. Elliot and Kate have disappeared. I'm startled when a clearly drunk man, probably my age, appears next to me and smiles. He seems friendly enough, but also flirty. I stiffen.

"Hi, sweetheart. Is Christian Grey your boyfriend?" he asks, slurring his words.

"No," I say simply, turning away from him, but he touches my arm, causing me to freeze.

"We should dance." Suddenly, he touches my waist and pulls me closer, but I hit his arm, causing him to drop it. It doesn't seem to faze him, and he just leans against the wall next to me.

"Okay, we can just stay here then, I guess." Who is this guy? He inches closer to me yet again, and my heart rate has already picked up. Please no, please no. I'm just about to turn around and leave when he grabs my arm yet again.

"Just one dance, baby."  
"Let go of me." He grips me tighter, and I'm getting more and more nervous. Suddenly, he pulls me right up to his chest and leans in, and I'm not strong enough to fight against him. He grabs my waist and I'm frantically pushing against him, telling him to get off when all of the sudden he's gone.

I look up, leaning against the wall, and Christian has pulled him off of me. I can't hear what he's saying from here, but he pushes him one more time, and it looks like he's speaking sternly. Suddenly, a really big guy appears out of nowhere, takes the guy by the arm and dragging him away, towards the exit. Huh?

My heart is racing. I hate that I can't handle these situations myself; I hate it. Christian turns back and walks over to me, concern etched all over his face. He reaches me and sighs out; looking at me to make sure I'm okay. Then his expression turns to… anger?

"Who was that?" I ask, trying to seem like I'm not bothered.

"Unfortunately, my cousin. Kyle Lambert. I'm sorry Anastasia, are you okay?" He's so sweet…

"I'm okay, it's not a big deal." Yes it is. "Thank you for helping me."

He nods. "Taylor took care of it." I smile a little, which makes him smile, looking confused.

"Is Taylor the guy who is always standing behind you? Yesterday at the gym he was, I mean." He laughs.  
"Yes, my personal bodyguard. Security." Personal bodyguard… How famous is he? Had I been living under a rock not to have heard of him?

"Fancy," I comment, making him chuckle.

"Yep, fancy." He hands me my drink and I thank him. "So," he starts. "You said you're a literary translator at SIP?"  
I nod. "Yes, I love what I do. I have a passion for languages; always have."

"How many did you say you speak? Four?" He looks extremely impressed.  
I giggle a little. "Six, actually." His jaw drops, and I laugh again, taking a sip of my drink as he leans against the wall.

" _Six_ languages? You're joking."

"I'm not."  
"Okay, list them," he challenges. I laugh, caught off guard by how nice he is being, especially since apparently the media sees him as stiff and cold. He seems to genuinely want to be hanging out with me right now, and the thought makes me giddy.

"Okay. So English, obviously. Italian I learned the same time I learned English as you know – my mother taught me both when she taught me to talk. Then when I was fourteen I moved in with my dad – well technically my stepdad – in Québec and lived there for two years, which resulted in my fluency in French. I also took Spanish from grades ten to twelve, so I'm fluent in that as well, although it's not my strongest."  
He scoffs at that, clearly impressed that I'm bilingual in the first place. I giggle.

"Okay, so what about numbers five and six?" He takes a sip of his drink, amused.

"I started taking classes in Mandarin Chinese when I was eighteen and discovered I wanted to work in translation. When I had just about received my certificate in that, I started working on my German."  
"Wow. That is so impressive. What's your favourite language to speak?"  
"Italian," I say, smiling, but then I feel my expression grow serious. "It reminds me of when I was little. Before things got complicated, ya know?" He nods, and for once in my life I get the strange feeling that maybe he understands.

"Do you know any other languages?" I ask, tilting my head.

He takes a sip of his drink. "French. That's it. Sad, I know."  
I laugh. "Hardly. I doubt you have anything to be ashamed of with a successful career like yours, Mr. Grey," I joke, but he just shrugs, laughing.

"Je suis impressionné par votre intelligence, mademoiselle Steele," he says. He speaks French beautifully.

"Très bien, monsieur Grey!" I say, clapping my hands.

"Okay, say something in Italian," he says, chuckling at me.  
I think for a moment. Hm… he doesn't know Italian, so I can say whatever I want. "Grazie per la bevanda Christian, sei molto dolce," I say, blushing even though he can't understand me. I said 'thank you for the drink Christian, you are very sweet'. He stares at me, not understanding, and he looks adorable. So different than photos Kate has showed me of him. He's not stern, or mean, or harsh. He is sweet.

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounded beautiful," he says, and I giggle.

We spend the next hour talking about just random stuff. My family, his family, more about my job, his career, our interests. He hasn't left my side all night, and maybe it's just the drink setting in, but I'm starting to become optimistic. Could it be possible that he does like me?  
He doesn't say directly that he was adopted, but I figure it out. He has an adopted brother; Elliot, and an adopted sister named Mia. His mother and father live in Seattle. He doesn't seem to feel comfortable talking about his family for some reason, although it seems as though they're very loving. I don't want to talk much about my mother, but I tell him she lives in Georgia and doesn't contact me much.

Before I know it, I've grown tired and have yawned twice in the past minute. Christian smiles at me, an expression on his face that I can't place.

"Tired?" he asks me, and I nod, a little embarrassed. It's only eleven – thirty.

"We'll drive you home." He turns and motions for me to walk with him, but I'm stunned. Much to my delight, he grabs my hand as we head towards the exit.

"You don't have to-" I start, but he interrupts me, smiling.

"It's okay, I don't mind." He texts something quickly on his phone, and then we walk out into the brisk evening air. A very expensive looking car pulls up within a minute, and Christian opens the back door for me. I climb in and he gets next to me.

Suddenly, I get a sinking feeling of realization in my stomach. Is he expecting me to sleep with him? My heart starts accelerating. I can't do this.

I tell Christian's bodyguard – Taylor, my address, and he starts driving. Christian asks me about Kate and I tell him about her.

"My brother seemed to like her," he says with a raise of his eyebrow, and I smile.  
"She seemed to like him too. I thought they would make a good match when I met Elliot."  
"How did you meet him, by the way?" Christian asks immediately. Is that… jealousy in his voice?

"Oh, well you know I teach my Pilates class at the gym. We kept running into each other in the hallways and lobby, so we sort of made a joke out of it," I say. He doesn't smile. Does he think I'm interested in his brother or something? Does he care? Does that mean he's interested in me?  
We reach my apartment. Oh, this is it. I'm going to be embarrassed, having to refuse him to come up with me. He gets out and walks around to open my door. What a gentleman. I hold my breath, but he just stands facing me.

"Would you like me to walk you up?" he asks. Oh, so he wasn't planning on sleeping with me. I'm both relieved, and… not, at the same time. I feel strange – I don't feel like myself.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you so much for driving me, though. Thank you Taylor," I call, flashing Taylor a smile. He just nods plainly. He's so serious.

"Thank you for keeping me company tonight," Christian says, smiling down at me, and I blush.

"Thank _you,"_ I reply, too awestruck to say anything clever. I turn to walk into the lobby, but he calls my name.

"Oh and Anastasia." I turn. "You look beautiful." With a smile, he gets back in the car and Taylor drives away.

And I'm left standing alone on the sidewalk, grinning like an idiot.

 **A/N-**

 _Thank you for reading! Follow, favourite and review please! It motivates me to write more._

 _Xo_

 _Lilylilac1_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**

 _Hi readers,_

 _If you're enjoying the story, please follow and favourite it, and review telling me what you think. No ghost readers please – show your support! ;)_

 _See my pinterest -_ _ **lilylilac1**_ _– to see pictures of outfits I describe in this story. Every outfit Ana wears will be posted there, so I recommend you check it out!_

 _Enjoy chapter 4!_ **  
CHAPTER 4 – Jose's Showcase**

 **ANA'S POV – Sunday, May 5**

I sit up in bed, rubbing my eyes, and memories from last night immediately flood into my mind.  
Christian Grey.

Christian Grey spent the entirety of his evening last night, with me. By choice. I rub my eyes and squint at the sunlight flooding in from my small window, and smile a bit. I'm giddy but uncertain; cautiously optimistic. He didn't have to spend his time chatting with me, but he did. Does that mean something?

I get up to go see if Kate's in her room but stop when I pass my small wall mirror by the door. I turn and look at myself in the mirror, which I've hung at the perfect height in order to see my face.

I stare at myself. Brown hair, blue eyes, average. Of course he doesn't like me. He's like, a millionaire or something, and basically a Greek god. For god's sake, I need to gain my humility back. Of course he wouldn't _like_ me; he was just being friendly. I lower my eyes from the mirror and lean against the wall.

He seemed genuinely interested in me though, and he told me I looked beautiful. Maybe he does find me attractive? A surge of uncertain hope crashes through me again. I haven't been this concerned about my appearance since I was a teenager. After husband # 3, when my self esteem and mental health took a nosedive.

I need to be reasonable here – I can't get my hopes up. And for goodness sake, I need to stop fretting over my appearance. Why is Christian Grey making me feel this way?

I go out, just wearing my tank top and shorts I wore to bed last night, my hair still a tangled mess of a bun. Kate's bedroom door is open, and she's not sleeping in her bed. I check the kitchen and living room, and she's not there. I start to worry a little bit, but in the back of my mind I know she probably spent the night with Elliot. They disappeared together the moment I introduced them – I suspect they must have hit it off as I thought they would. Still, I go on my phone and send her a text.

 **A- Are you with Elliot?**

She replies within a minute.

 **K- Yes**

Ha, of course she is. I smile and text back.

 **A- Come home soon**

I'm about to set my phone down when she sends another text.

 **K- You didn't forget about Jose's show today did you?**

Oh my god, I forgot about that. That's today? Our friend Jose is showcasing his work in photography today, and we're supposed to go.

 **A- Crap, yes. What do I need to wear?**

 **K- I'll be home soon and help you pick something out. I'm inviting Elliot – care to invite his hottie brother who clearly couldn't keep his eyes off you last night?**

Wait, is she talking about Christian? Did it seem like he liked me?

 **A- I don't know…**

 **K- Do it. Tell him Elliot's coming; use that as an excuse to invite him ;)**

I think for a moment, before texting back 'ok' and then typing Christian's name into a new message. I smile remembering he gave me his number last night.

I text him:

 **A- Hi, it's Anastasia.** Should I put Steele? No, too formal. But he would remember me, right? What if he knows more than one Anastasia? Ha, what am I thinking, of course he doesn't.

 **A- Hi, it's Anastasia. Kate and I are going to our friend's photography showcase today, and Kate thought we should invite you and Elliot. Want to come?**

I press send, and linger for a moment to see if he answers. Sure enough, the three dots pop up, indicating that he's typing. I feel myself tense. Why do I feel so… blushy around him, even not in person?

 **C- Hi, Anastasia. I'd love to. We can pick you both up – what time?**

I smile.

 **A- It opens at seven.** I tell him the address of the venue after asking Kate what it is.

 **C- Okay, we'll pick you up at 6:30.**

 **A- Great, thanks. See you then**

I turn off my phone and can feel myself grinning from ear to ear. He said yes. That means he wants to see me again! My heart is leaping. Might he actually like me? I somehow doubt it, but the girly part of me is squealing and jumping up and down. _Could_ he like someone like me?

Kate arrives home half an hour later, at nine thirty, dressed in the same dress she wore last night. I tease her as soon as she walks in the door, demanding she tells me about Elliot. She tells me they spent the night together, and she's smiling. She looks so happy – she's glowing.

She sits next to me at the counter and opens her laptop, opening Google Chrome.

"What are you doing?" I ask, leaning forward.

"Googling Mr. Hot Tamale Grey," she says, as if I should have known that's what she was doing. I roll my eyes.

"Why?"  
"Ana, in case you didn't notice, he was all over you last night. He really likes you. When Elliot and I were still at the club, he kept looking over and watching you two, like he was amazed. He told me he's never seen his brother that way with a girl."  
Now, that can't be true.

"And why exactly are you Googling him, Kate? That's creepy."

"It's not creepy, it's research," she states, waving a hand dismissively at me and typing his name into the search engine. The first thing that pops up is a Wikipedia page, and then tons of pictures. I feel myself blush staring at all the photos on Google images. He's so attractive. It's like he's… more than attractive. He's the epitome of male beauty. He's perfection. I swear I start drooling.  
"Holy fuck he's so hot," Kate screeches, and I elbow her in the arm.

"Excuse me, did you not sleep with his brother last night?" I say, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Someone's protective!" Kate says accusingly, grinning and pointing her finger at me. "I could tell you liked him too, I just knew it, Annie!" she squeals, and I look away, blushing.

"I hardly know him, Kate."  
"But Ana, you're never interested in guys. He kept making you laugh, and smile, and you liked him, I can tell. I don't blame you, he's gorgeous! I don't know though, he seems a little unfriendly. I mean, with the rest of us at least. With you he opened right up, so it seems!"

I shake my head as she giggles, and then I look back to the computer, searching for something to take the attention off of myself. A news article that popped up catches my eye, so I click on it. It's all about Christian Grey being… gay.

"He _is_ gay?" I say suddenly, and Kate turns to me, confused. She reads the article.

"The media makes up this stuff all the time, Ana. Everyone thinks he is because he's never been seen with a girlfriend. But don't worry, I saw the way he was looking at you last night. I have good gay-dar and that man is straight. At least, for you." Kate winks at me, and I feel a bit better. I guess he hasn't confirmed his sexuality to the media.

My phone suddenly rings. I look down, and it's Jose, so I pick up.

"Hi, Jose."  
"Hey, Ana! How are you?" he asks in his usual cheery manner.

"I'm good, you?"  
"Great. Just calling to remind you of my show tonight at seven. You'll be there?"  
"Of course," I say, and Kate holds back her laughter, knowing I forgot. "Are you nervous?" I ask Jose.  
"So nervous," he replies.

"You'll do great Jose! We're so proud of you!" Kate calls into the phone, and he yells 'gracias'.

"We'll see you tonight, Jose," I say.

"Can't wait to see you Ana!" I hang up and Kate is smiling and shaking her head.

"What?"

"He totally still has the hots for you. He has since first year."  
"He does not, Kate," I say, rolling my eyes. I'm pretty sure Jose just sees me a friend now, and besides, I'm not interested in him. He might have had a crush on me back in school, but I'm sure he's over it now. Jose is handsome, but he's definitely more friend material. Especially now that I can't get Christian Grey out of my head.

"He does. He cares about you. It's sweet."  
I shake my head again and look back at her laptop at the photos of Christian. Kate was right about what she said the other day. In all the photos, Christian is serious. But he seemed sweet to me last night. This is all so disorienting, but I know for sure that I'm nervous and excited to see him tonight.

 _o~O~o_

Kate finally picks out an outfit for me. It's a short, periwinkle blue, flowy summer dress, and she also gives me her cream shawl in case I get cold. Jose's show is on a rooftop, so she thinks it will get chilly. She makes me wear one of the only pairs of heels I have; cream colored pumps. Now that it's May, she says it's ok to dress for warmer weather. It shouldn't be too cold tonight anyway. She checks me out once I'm all dressed.

"Damn, Steele. I always forget your legs are aMAzing. Not even kidding, I'm jealous of your body, you're hot."

I laugh and shrug her off, but I start to worry a bit. I always worry about showing too much and attracting male attention.

I twist my hair into a low updo, leaving some strands astray and put on some mascara. Kate straightens her hair as usual, does all her makeup flawlessly and wears a dark red summer dress that flatters her with black heels. She looks gorgeous. She finishes the last of her lipstick just as there's a knock on the door.

 **CHRISTIAN'S POV**

The door opens and there stands Anastasia. Actually, Kate is the one that opened the door, but I hardly notice. My eyes are stuck on Ana, as they have been every time I've interacted with her over this past week. She looks absolutely beautiful. She's wearing a blue dress that brings out the bright turquoise of her beautiful eyes. I've never seen anyone more stunning in my entire life. I peel my eyes away from her when she blushes and Kate greets me. Elliot walks over to Ana and hugs her, and I feel a pang of jealousy even though I know they're not dating. Elliot most likely fucked her roommate last night anyway. I still have a strange feeling – I don't want anyone else touching her.

Elliot and Kate lead the way and I let Ana out first, shutting the door behind me and waiting as she locks the door and the other two continue walking ahead, talking animatedly about something. I can't help it, I have to say something.  
"You look absolutely stunning."  
 _She's_ stunning, but her _expression_ looks stunned. It's as if she's taken aback that someone thinks she's beautiful. I have no doubt everyone thinks so – judging alone from all the stares she got last night at the club, she doesn't have a problem getting guys. I wonder if she's interested in someone currently, and my spirits drop thinking she could possibly _not_ be interested in me. Did I think she would be interested in me in the first place? I don't know… She's blushing now – so cute.

"Thank you. You look handsome." I'm wearing my typical white button up, dark gray suit and tie – pretty much my daily work outfit. We follow Kate and Elliot into the elevator, and I beam at the fact she called me handsome. I can't figure out why – people say that all the time. Why does it, coming from her, mean so much more?

o~O~o

When we arrive at Ana and Kate's friend's venue, Taylor accompanying us, I'm pretty impressed. It's taking place on a rooftop, overlooking Seattle and the setting sun. Artwork is on display everywhere, and from what I can see, it looks like her friend is talented. Elliot and Kate disappear again like last night, leaving Anastasia and I walking around by ourselves. My brother is such a ladies' man.

The place is already filled with people, walking around and looking at the artwork. Anastasia stops walking and turns when someone calls her name. I turn at the sound of a man's voice.

"Ana!"

"Hi Jose!" She hugs the guy, standing on her tiptoes and grinning at him when she pulls back. That same pang of jealousy strikes through me again. Since when do I ever get jealous?

"I'm so proud of you," she tells him, and then turns to me. "Jose, this is Christian Grey." I nod and shake his hand, not liking him for no particular reason other than the fact that he's close with Anastasia.

"I've heard of you," he says uncertainly, glancing at Ana and then back at me. Yes, he is definitely interested in her. I look at Ana, but she doesn't give anything away if she feels the same way about him. She small - talks with Jose for a few minutes, and I can tell he's wary of my presence. I don't think Ana clues in that it looks like I'm her date. Oh well, I won't complain about being seen as her boyfriend.

Did I just say boyfriend?  
Jose excuses himself when his parents interrupt their conversation, and shoots one more dirty look at me before kissing Ana's cheek and then walking away. I smirk when I see Ana wipe her cheek subconsciously as he walks away.

"Come on," Ana says, taking my hand. I literally feel my heart leap out of my chest. I feel like a teenage boy excited over a girl – even though I wasn't like that as a teenage boy.

She doesn't let go of my hand and instead leads me over to the edge of the roof, weaving through the crowd of people and looking at Jose's artwork along the way. I ignore the stares of people recognizing me.

We go to the railing and I lean against it, watching her as she takes in the view. Escala has a similar view to this, so I'm quite used to it, but I like watching her face light up as she watches the sun set. In this lighting, her eyes look absolutely gorgeous – they're like sparkling bright blue diamonds, and they emanate wonder and intelligence and beauty. She has no idea how beautiful she is. She catches me staring at her and looks up at me from under her long eyelashes, shy. We're interrupted when I hear my name and turn to see a middle aged guy with a camera looking expectantly at me.

"Apologies for the interruption, but I'm a reporter for the Seattle Times. Mr. Grey, would you mind allowing me to take a photo for the paper?" I almost sigh, but something stops me. For some reason, I don't mind taking a picture.

"Go ahead," I say. He gets his camera ready and Ana steps to the side, attempting to get out of the photo, but I grab her wrist and pull her back to my side, surprising her.

"Smile," I say, smiling down at her and then up at the camera. The guy thanks us, asks for Ana's name and leaves, and Ana turns to smile up at me.

"Do you get that a lot? Reporters wanting photos, I mean."

"Unfortunately I do," I answer, resuming my spot leaning on the railing. It's nice and quiet over in this area, separated from the crowd. The sun has almost fully set.

"It must be strange to be recognized like that all the time," she comments, tilting her head like I've noticed she does. I keep noticing her eyes. They're by far the most beautiful I've ever seen, and the brightness of them casts a light on her face, especially when she smiles her charming, perfect smile. I've never been this struck by a woman, but I don't think about that right now.

"It is strange," I reply to her comment. "But I'm used to it. I've learned that paparazzi tend to cling onto useless information. They want to know whom you're dating and what stores you shop at, and they want photos. They're shallow," I say with a shrug.

Normally it bothers the fuck out of me, but I guess a part of me _wanted_ to be photographed with Anastasia. I wonder if she's completely realized that she's going to be in the newspaper alongside myself tomorrow. I get the feeling she doesn't quite grasp just how wealthy and famous I am – which in a way I find comforting. She seems to enjoy my company, not my money.

"Do you get much privacy?" she questions as we head back over into the crowd to look at more artwork. I'm about to answer when Ana is all but attacked with hugs, by about four people. Who the fuck are they?

When they pull away and all start talking at the same time, I look at them. There are two women, one a short blonde, almost as short as Ana, and the other a tall woman with dark skin and hair. What bothers me is that the other two people are men – one a tall, built guy with dark hair and eyes who still hasn't let go of Ana. I find myself glaring and walk towards them, interrupting their conversation with my presence. Mr. touchy feely lets go and they all go quiet, looking at me. I see the last guy, and I bet one million dollars this is a Kavanaugh; I'd guess Ana's roommate's brother. He very much resembles Kate, with beachy blonde hair and green eyes. I'd be surprised if they weren't related just judging by appearance.

"Ana, is that…" says the short blonde, trailing off and staring at me. Both the women are staring at me with expressions I very much recognize. I just look at Ana, who looks embarrassed being in the spotlight.

"This is Christian Grey." She then introduces me to Mandy, the short blonde, Emily, the taller brunette, Justin, the touchy - feely bastard who I can't believe I'm actually jealous of, and Ethan, the one who I am 99 % sure must be related to Kate in one way or another. They're all staring at me, the females drooling, Ethan and Justin glaring their balls off. That's right, she's with me tonight.

"Guys," Ana says, looking up at me and laughing nervously. It's been an awkward silence.

"Sorry. I've um, seen you on TV. It's cool to meet you," says Mandy, her mouth still hanging open. I'm not interested in hanging out with Ana's friends. She looks at me and smiles, and that thought evaporates. If she's here, I want to be here.

"This is Kate and I's friends, Christian. We've known each other since school," she says smiling at them. "And this is Kate's brother," she says, motioning to Ethan. Fucking knew it.

"Nice to meet you," I say blandly. The girls reply in annoyingly chipper voices, and the guys just continue to glare. If they think they're intimidating me, that's hilarious.

Kate and Elliot suddenly appear on the other side of Ana, and Kate hugs their friends as well, introducing them to Elliot. What is this, a meet and greet now or something?

We end up walking, all nine of us after Jose joins us again, up and down each aisle, admiring the artwork. I try to stay close to Ana, ignoring all the stares I'm getting and also ignoring Mandy and Emily, who keep trying to ask me questions and flirt with me. I notice all the attention Ana is getting from her friends as opposed to the rest of the girls in the group. Ethan, Justin and Jose are all clinging to her, trying to win her attention. I can tell she has absolutely no fucking clue how much they all desire her, and I feel more and more jealous every minute. They're surrounding her as they walk around, and I watch as Ana looks around, left and then right, like she's looking for someone, before her eyes settle on me. Why are her eyes so gorgeous? They're gentle and kind looking, and big and bright blue. I feel myself falling for her more and more every second.

She turns and walks towards me, causing all three guys to turn and look at her, trailing off whatever shit they were saying to her. She walks towards me, and I can't help but smile. She takes my hand and keeps walking casually after her friends. This is the second time she's taken my hand. Could it be that she really does like me?

All three guys stare at us. Do they think they can do that and try to intimidate me? Do they know who I am? I don't miss the death glares they all shoot my way, but then they just keep walking and chatting. The girls are whispering and staring at Ana, but she just chats with me, admiring Jose's artwork and strolling along as the darkness of the night looms above us; the sun now set.

 _o~O~o_

Elliot, Kate, Ana and I pile into the back of the limo we came in. I haven't been able to stop smiling all evening, especially since Ana took my hand, basically confirming she is interested in me after all. As Taylor drives to their apartment, Elliot tells us an animated story about his lunch today and how the subway worker put three and a _half_ pickles on his sub. The girls are laughing, and even I crack a smile at his stupid sense of humor.

"So I go yeah, I'll have pickles, lettuce, and tomato, too. So she puts the lettuce on, and then the tomato on, and then she reaches for the pickles. I _see_ her count them out, one, two, on to my sub. Then, she literally pulls a _butter_ _knife_ out of her fucking apron and takes one more pickle, _cuts it in half_ and puts _only one half_ of it on my sub."  
The girls are laughing, and even I'm laughing as Elliot continues. "It was like she was _gonna_ put two on, but nah, that's not enough. She tries to put three on, but _HELL NO WOAH WOAH WOAH_ that was too much. Then – genius idea – _cut the fucking pickle in half._ Perfect!" Ana and Kate are crying with laughter.

"You're fucking nuts, Elliot," I say, laughing and shaking my head as we pull up to Ana and Kate's apartment. I get out and help Ana out of the car as Elliot helps Kate out of the other side. I look down at her as she's standing in front of me, all shy again. Beautiful.

"Thanks for taking me, Mr. Grey," she says, smiling up at me.

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for inviting me, Ms. Steele." I wink at her and she blushes again. I don't even think about it, I lean down and kiss her cheek before getting back in the car. Kate joins Ana and they go into the building, Kate whispering excitedly to Ana.

I look at Elliot, who is sitting next to me, and he's grinning at me like an idiot.

"What?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him, and he just mimics my expression.

"What do you think, bro? You like her. You really, really like her. I can tell," he states proudly. I don't get why this would make him so happy. I can't hold back my smile, but I don't reply. Elliot turns to face forward, still grinning as Taylor starts driving.

"Dude, she's beautiful, intelligent, really sweet. Let me just ask one thing of you."

I look at him and say, "Ok."

He looks me straight in the eye, dead serious.

"If you find yourself falling for her, let it happen. I see how she makes you feel already. _Let_ her make you feel that way."  
 **A/N-**

Hope you enjoyed chapter 4! Follow and leave a review please!  
xo

Lilylilac1


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-**

 _Hi readers,_

 _I'd like to address a review a guest sent to me earlier today –I can't reply to it because it is a guest. He or she expressed that he/she didn't like the way I had asked/told my readers to follow the story, because it was misinterpreted as if I was hungry for follows or something like that._

 _I completely understand your concern, and I didn't mean for it to come across that way – I apologize. What I really mean and why I want follows is because you all will receive notifications when a new chapter is posted, if you follow the story. That way, everyone who starts to read the story will remember to come back and continue it._

 _It wasn't meant to come across as if I was hungry for follows or anything – because this guest was right- it is most definitely the reviews that matter. So I definitely don't mean you have to follow the story to read it – I should have worded it differently._

 _Sorry again for that misunderstanding, I hope I've cleared that up. The same guest also said that they couldn't find my Pinterest from looking up_ _ **lilylilac1**_ _– is anyone else having this problem? I'll try to find out what's going on._

 _As a lot of you already know, this is only the second fanfic I've ever written and I have no experience with writing, or with fanfiction at all, so I love that you guys seem to be liking the story! Thanks so much!_ **  
CHAPTER 5 – More**

 **JACK HYDE'S POV – Monday, May 6**

Ana walks in to work this morning wearing a flattering top and skirt, and looking even hotter than she did on Friday. The things I could do to her if I could just get her to agree to a fucking lunch with me. Is that honestly too much to ask? She's avoided me and scurried away every time I start to hint about it. Well, today is the day I'll ask her to get a coffee, and she won't have a choice. I'm her boss, and she has to listen to me.  
She's walked into her office and presumably already started working on the film script she needs to translate to German today. She's very good at her job; efficient and gets things done. But I don't appreciate the way she avoids and ignores me when she can.

Half an hour before lunch hour, I decide to head to Ana's office. She won't be able to resist when I offer her a date. And if she does, I'll make her go. I open her door without knocking and see her sitting at her desk, on her computer. She looks up, startled.

"Mr. Hyde, may I help you?"

"Indeed, Ana." I close the door behind me, ignoring the way she stiffens, and lean against it. "I'm going to lunch at the café across the street in half an hour. Join me."

"No thank you," she says simply. No thank you?  
"That wasn't an offer, it was a request, Ana," I say harshly, and she looks up. What is her problem? I'm trying to make it clear I'm interested in her, and she's acting like she's not interested in me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hyde, I, um, have plans for lunch hour."  
"Not if you want to keep your job, Ana," I say definitively, and she stares at me.

"Excuse me?" Hm, attitude.

 **ANA'S POV**  
"Watch your tone. It's just for coffee, Ana." I think for a moment. Is he really threatening to fire me if I don't go on a _date_ with him? Everything inside me screams for me to refuse, and warning bells are going off in my head. I can't lose my job though.

"Alright," I say hesitantly, looking up at him and trying to appear expressionless. He grins from ear to ear, making me feel queasy. I can't believe I'm being such a pushover, but I don't have a choice.

"Perfect. Meet me by the elevator at noon, Ana." He opens the door and leaves, just like that. I feel a panic attack coming on. I always get nervous and jumpy when guys show any sort of interest in me, but this is different. He's… relentless. I feel like I might throw up.

At lunch, I meet him by the elevator and we go across the street to the café he was talking about. We take our seats at a table across from each other, and a waitress walks up to us and asks us what we'd like.

"Just a coffee," Jack says dismissively. "Make it good this time, would you?" I stare at him, shocked at his rude manner, but then shake my head and turn to the surprised waitress to order.

"I'll have a tea with milk and sugar, please," I say, giving her a smile. I feel bad for her – Jack is an absolute dickhead. And I'm sitting, on a _date_ with him. I've never been more uncomfortable and ashamed of how I'm being seen than right now.

"So, Ana," Jack says as he leans forward. I lean back slightly. "How are you?" I'm disgusted, I'm uncomfortable, and I'm scared, because he reminds me of husband # 3. I try to keep myself composed, though. He's just a rude guy, he won't hurt you, I tell myself.

"I'm fine, Mr. Hyde," I reply, deciding to keep my answers short. I do not want to lead him on even more than he apparently believes I have. I want to make it clear I'm not interested, and then maybe he'll leave me alone and stop blackmailing me for dates. I could report him for this. Yes, I will report him for this. He smiles, an over-joyous, almost creepy smile.

"Just fine, Ana. Funny, that's what you say every day," he states, clasping his hands.

I don't respond.

"Ana, I saw in the newspaper that you attended an event with Christian Grey last night." I just look at him. He knows who Christian is? Was I the only one who didn't prior to meeting him?

"Are you two together, or are you just using him for publicity? Because I have a feeling the latter is the case."

I keep staring at him. I'm not going to answer, partly because I don't know what he means by using him for publicity. And the paper? I was in a newspaper? I think of the photographer who took a photo of us last night. I guess that must have been it. Is Christian Grey famous enough to be in the newspaper? I hardly even knew who he was when I met Christian, so I don't even bother answering this question and explaining to Jack. He misinterprets my silence and leans back, smiling again. The waitress comes back with our drinks.

"You see, Ana, I think I know exactly how you feel."  
"What are you talking about, Jack?" I ask.

"I see the way you look at me, Ana. You keep denying it and acting as if I don't exist." He raises his eyebrows at me. What? I almost pass out from shock. He really thinks I'm interested in him? This is a nightmare.

"Mr. Hyde, I'm not interested," I start, but we're interrupted by the sound of my name and I turn to see who it is. It's Elliot Grey, smiling and heading towards me.

"And who's that, Ana?" Jack asks. Who does this guy think he is? He's acting like he's my boyfriend. I never should have agreed to come. I stand to greet Elliot, ignoring Jack. Elliot wraps me in a big hug, and it feels good to be hugged by someone friendly; like he's unknowingly protecting me from Jack. Jack stands as well.

"Hi, Elliot," I say when he lets go of me.

"Who's this?" Elliot glances at Jack and then back at me, probably because it looks like I'm on a date with this jackass.

"My boss." I look at Jack and he shakes Elliot's hand. I _would_ say, 'he's forcing me to come to lunch with him and blackmailing me with my job', but I don't quite feel like getting fired today.

"Christian Grey's brother?" Jack asks, and Elliot nods, glancing at me. How does everyone know who he is too? Are they both famous? Is Elliot a businessman too? He doesn't seem like he would be.

"Pleasure. Ana and I were just having a lunch date." My god, that's it. Elliot looks at me and I glare at Jack.

"It's not a date. Jack insisted I come for lunch as friend," I say, ignoring the glare Jack shoots at me. Elliot looks at me, confused.

"Okay, well, tell Kate I said hi," he says, and I can tell he's about to leave. _Please don't leave_ , I think.

But he gives me another hug, tells me we should hang out soon, nods at Jack and leaves, his coffee in hand. Ugh, I'm forced to sit back down at the table with Jack, and I run my hand through my hair, sighing. Is he going to fire me or something for saying that?  
"Ana, I should fire you, but I rather like you, so I think I'll keep you around." I've never been more creeped out by someone in my life.

"Am I supposed to thank you for _not_ blackmailing me?" I demand, throwing my hands in the air.

"Watch. Your. Mouth," he says, so quietly that it's eery enough to scare me.

"I apologize," I stutter, because I'm frightened by how familiar that tone is to me.  
"Better, Ana. Now, we should get back to work." We stand, and to my horror he places his hand on the small of my back to guide me out. I instead walk quickly ahead of him, crossing the street and walking into the building before he can catch up.

 **CHRISTIAN'S POV**

I hold a copy of _The Seattle Times_ in my hand, smiling at the front page as I eat lunch in my office. It's the photo of the beautiful Anastasia and myself from last night. I'm slightly smiling, which I know my brother will freak out over, and Ana is beaming her gorgeous, sparkling smile. Will I ever get tired of seeing that smile?

I've never felt this way about a woman; I've already established that. But I guess a few days ago when I discovered I… was interested in her I suppose, I thought the feeling would go away. But it still hasn't. And it's not just that I only want her in bed; that's another thing that surprises me.

I've been with plenty girls, one night stands. I'm a man, and I like sex, like every other man does. But every single woman I've fucked, I haven't thought twice about since. I haven't done anything with Ana past holding her hand, and I can't stop thinking about her. She's like a goddess that keeps haunting my thoughts. _Why_ , though?

I get it; she's extremely beautiful, seemingly intelligent, funny, charming. But I've met beautiful girls, smart girls, and charming girls with a sense of humor. None of them compare to Ana.

And I realize it's because she's _more_. She's more intelligent, funny, charming and beautiful than any girl I've met. She's just more. I've made up my mind – I can't forget about her, no matter how hard I try. Elliot's words from yesterday really stuck with me – ' _Let_ her make you feel that way', he said.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing, so I pick it up, turning business mode on.

"Grey."  
"Christian, dear, it's Elena."

Oh. "Hello, Elena. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I want to have lunch today – how does that sound?" I hesitate. Why am I hesitating?

"Sure. Where?" I ask, and she tells me the five - star restaurant she wants to eat at. I pack up my stuff and head down to the car, telling Taylor to drive me there.

When I arrive, Elena hugs me, as usual, but it feels different this time. It's a feeling I can't place. We sit down and order, and then she looks at me. It looks like she's gotten more surgery done, maybe botox again. She has zero wrinkles despite her age of forty - eight, and there's plastic surgery to thank for that. I would never say it out loud, but I'm not a fan of plastic surgery. She thinks it makes her more attractive; I think it just makes her stand out, and not in a good way. Her blonde hair is pulled back in its usual slick ponytail, and she looks tailor and formal as always. She looks the same as she did when she seduced me thirteen years ago, apart from the surgery. Elena leans on the table, looking at me, and I can tell she wants to talk about something.

"What is it?" I ask as the waiter gives us drinks. She waits for him to leave before speaking.

"That woman in the newspaper with you. Anastasia Steele." Ana?

"What about her, Elena?" I ask, surprising both of us with my defensive tone.

"Who is she, Christian? You're never photographed with any partners." she looks at me.

"She's a friend," I state.

"A friend," she repeats, spitting the words out. "You slept with her and then let yourself be photographed for the Times. With her. I'm asking why that is."  
"I haven't slept with her, Elena," I say, keeping my voice calm. Why is she so wound up about this? Elena stares at me.

"So she's a friend that you took a photo with for the Seattle Times. Since when do you do that, Christian?"  
I just look at her, and she continues.

"This is more than a friend, isn't it, Christian?" she asks, narrowing her eyes. I make the mistake of not responding once again, and she sits back, frustrated.

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you?" she hisses.

"We're friends, Elena. What's wrong with that?"  
"Friends, my ass Christian. You are _not_ interested in her, understand me?"  
"Why do you care, Elena? Do _you_ have feelings for me?" I snap back.

"For God's sake, Christian, I'm no hypocrite. I strongly believe in everything I taught you when you were a teenager. I helped you see the world how it is. Love. Does. Not. Exist." She pronounces every word clearly. I'm used to hearing these words; I heard them every day for two years. She continues, her voice getting harsher and harsher.

"And Christian, you believe it too. You are a smart man. You owe your success to me, I taught you everything. I taught you how to see the world, the business world. I taught you how to fuck, not fall in love. Love doesn't exist. You know that."  
"For fuck's sake, Elena, I never said I was in love with her." She's irritating me.

"Good." She sits back, narrowing her eyes at me again. "Remember who you are, Christian. Don't let anyone change you."  
"Of course no one is going to change me, Elena, I still believe in what you taught me. You know that. In the real world, love is a ridiculous concept. She's just a friend I met, I took a picture with her. It's not a big deal."

She looks at me like she doesn't buy it, but lets the subject drop. She moves on to discuss our business, the Esclava salon, with me, but my thoughts wander back to Elena's words from all throughout those two years. They're echoing through my head.

 _'Love does not exist.'_

 _'In a selfish world, the selfish succeed.'_

 _'Never allow yourself to think you're in love, Christian. Relationships are overrated.'_

 _'Men and women succeed best with one night stands. Focus on your career.'_

Suddenly, it all sounds wrong, thinking of Ana. I'm not in love; I could never be in love. But it just sounds wrong.

 **A/N-**

 _Sorry there was no Ana/Christian action in this chapter, but the next one will be good, promise!  
Thanks for reading! Follow this story so you can get notifications when the next chapter is up, and please do leave reviews so I know what you think._

 _Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far! They motivate me to write more._

 _ALSO- Please keep in mind that I think my computer is glitchy, and although I see a lot of your reviews show up in my email, they don't have a reply link and a lot of them don't show up on my account. Not sure why that is; I'll work on fixing that. But please keep in mind that if you're a guest, I can't reply to you : )_

 _Xo_

 _Lilylilac1_


End file.
